Cold Shower
by FallenRaindrops
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Rating may change. "How did you do that so fast?" asked Natsu. Lucy froze. "Uhhh…" LucyGray.


Some much needed LucyGray! I've always wanted to do this!

Summary: A collection of oneshots. (LucyGray) "How did you do that so fast?" asked Natsu. Lucy froze. "Uhhh…"

Chapter One:

Gray fell to the ground.

Lucy saw him fall, almost as if in slow motion. She felt something in her stomach twist.

"GRAY!"

"Lucy! See how he is! I can take care of the rest here!" shouted Natsu. She didn't have to be told twice. Quickly dodging flying fireballs, Lucy ran to where Gray fell, only to be stabbed by a short dagger into her side.

"Thought you could get away, Missy?" came a rough voice. Lucy swirled around, facing the source of the voice and the dagger. She winced at the wound he'd given her, but was relieved that it didn't seem too serious at all. It was short in the first place, and hadn't gotten too far into her body. She pulled the dagger out and held it in front of her.

"I thought I defeated you already," she said. The man smirked.

"I don't go down so easily," came his reply before he jumped back to attacking her. Lucy dodged the man and swiped at him with the dagger as he passed by, but missed by a hair and only got to his clothes. They both fell back.

"Were you trying to get at my clothes? If you wanted for me to take them off, you should have told me in the first place. I'll gladly teach you something…fun," the guy said, his smirk widening even more. Lucy's face contorted into a grimace.

_Great. Another pervert,_ she thought. She threw the dagger into the ground, blade first.

"I'm not one to use a dagger anyways," she said while reaching for her keys. Before the man could prevent her from using her keys, Lucy called out for her Stellar Spirits.

"OPEN! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!"

A plume of smoke billowed forth.

"ROOOOAAARRR! LUCY HAS THE BEST UDDERS!" Lucy face faulted as usual.

_I've really got to get him to open with something less perverted, _Lucy thought. _But before that…_

"Taurus! Your opponent is that guy!" Lucy commanded the Spirit while pointing to her attacker. Taurus roared in reply.

"I'll take him down in less than five minutes!" he shouted before swinging his axe around. Lucy turned away from the fight, satisfied that Taurus could handle the man. She inspected the fallen Gray for the reason why he'd lost consciousness.

_Hmmm…There doesn't seem to be much damage except for his leg, but that wouldn't make him faint. Head injury? _Lucy thought to herself. She cradled his head into her lap while inspecting the back of his head. Sure enough, there was a large lump where Gray must have smashed his head against a tree. She tsked at the size of the lump and judged that it wouldn't be worse than a bad headache for a few days. They'd have to rest before heading back to the guild.

She swore that she felt him dig his head deeper into her lap, mainly the area around her-

"So how is he?" came a voice behind her. Lucy jumped and turned around.

"Natsu! You scared me! Are you finished already?" she asked him. Natsu nodded in affirmative.

"Yep! You Spirit is taking care of the last guy. Seems like he's almost done too," Natsu replied. Lucy looked over his shoulder at the fight. Sure enough, Taurus had just finished by knocking the guy out with a satisfied huff. He turned and saw Lucy looking and grinned.

"I'm finished over here! Now, I"d like a reward for-" started Taurus.

"Close Gate!" Lucy shouted, annoyed. She turned back to her two teammates.

"So what happened?" asked Natsu.

"He only hit his head. There's a huge lump on the back of his head," Lucy replied.

"What? That's it? One measly lump and he's out like a lamp? What a wimp! Can't even-" Natsu was interrupted by a punch to the face. Lucy laughed as Gray sat up.

"Shut up, will you? The guy played a dirty trick on me, otherwise I wouldn't have gone down," Gray replied grumpily. Lucy could tell he wasn't very happy with the situation.

"Well, now that we're done here, we should go collect our reward and get ourselves a hotel for tonight. We can leave for the guild tomorrow morning," said Lucy, standing up. Gray was about to follow, but faltered in standing up. Lucy looked down at him.

"Hmmm? Is there something wrong?" she asked Gray. Gray made a pissed face.

"Something's wrong with my leg. As if this day couldn't get worse," he replied. Lucy got back down to tend to him.

"What part of your leg?" she asked. He pointed to his left thigh. Lucy sighed.

"I guess this'll have to go," Lucy said, pulling at Gray's pants.

Lucy quickly undid Gray's belt and zipper while Gray helped her pull his pants off in his sitting position. Natsu, having recovered from the punch, came up to them again with wide eyes.

"Whoa. How did you get that off so fast?" he asked. Lucy froze.

"Uhhh…" She glanced at Gray, who refused to look at them. "L-let's look at that wound!" Lucy stuttered. Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, are you avoiding my ques-"

"OH LOOK! THIS LOOKS PRETTY BAD! HOW ABOUT I BANDAGE IT UP FOR YOU AND WE CAN GET A DOCTOR TO LOOK AT IT?" should Lucy, drowning out Natsu's voice.

"S-sure!" replied Gray. Lucy got the first aid kit and patched up the wound. As she was dressing the wound, Gray leaned into her ear and whispered.

"He thinks you can strip me quickly? He doesn't know how fast I can get _your_ clothes off," Gray whispered, his hot breath ticking her ear and turning her face red.

"Gray!" she whispered fiercely. "What if Natsu hears?"

"Ahhh?" came Natsu's voice. He was in the middle of piling the bodies of the thieves they'd subdued. "I thought I heard my name."

"N-nothing!" Lucy replied quickly. Her face turned redder as she felt something stroke her thigh. She turned indignantly toward her sexual assaulter. "_Gray_!"

He looked at her with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yes?" he asked with a brilliant smile. The smile twisted into a smirk as he brought his lips to her ear once more.

"_I'm looking forward to staying in a hotel tonight, Lucy~"_


End file.
